The true story of the Noodle's disappearing
by Dramawriter12
Summary: The true story of the Noodle's disappearing This story has been discotinued
1. Chapter 1

**Intro **

**Hey this is story about the El manana episode and a try to sketchule Noodle way from the the clift/mountain, where "El Manana" music video was shot til the ferry in "On mellancholy hill". This story has been told 1000 times, but i thought that many of the story make there own unserious story that not can be compared to the real. In short i'll try to tell the "real" story (or at least my own orginal way) the way it's deserved to be told or at least the way should've been told (if not already). **

**Chapter. 1 **

**2006, El manana **

She stood there and had been looking around

since she landed with the parachute. She looked for Murdoc and 2D.

"Anybody there" she scream out to the mountains.

Nobody answered.

"Where are they" she thought for herself.

She sad down, always thought that they were comming.

On the other side of the Mountain Murdoc, 2D, Russel and Jamie Hewlett was running on to help Noodle, that they thought was in the tower of the Floating Island.

" What! Where's she, Murdoc, Jamie asked ."We couldn't find her body in the wreck of the floating island". "Wait, what do you mean?" Murdoc asked, " I told this shot was too dangerous, Now she's dead!" 2D screamed before Murdoc took a hand before his mouth "shut up, NO she ain't dead we didn't found her body, there's a chance she might be stil alive.

"but if she IS alive, where could she then possible be?" 2D asked Murdoc. Murdoc had a little think before he answered "don't know everything seemed to went as planed" he started " it seems as a mystyry to me, too:" Murdoc said.

**Srry this is chapter is a little too short. But it is a start…**

**This was and is chapter 1. Hope this was good enough for you to continue to chapter 2 **

**In next we go straight to the good stuff of this story. I'm working on getting better writeing stories like these. Just more original. See you in chapter 2… oh and srry if i mix things or episode together.**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey boys... and girls **

**I've worked extra hard on making chapter 2 better after a (even for myself, i may admit) disappointing Ch apter.1 with a way too confusing storyline. The good news is: IT CAN AND WILL BE FIXED but for now I''ll give a resume of the story before this chapter. Note: this story are build on facts that we already know and the rest is my fantasy. **

**Resume of story**

Under the take of the El mañana (directed by Jamie Hewlett), Noodle(Suzuki Gonkura), suddenly disappeared after the shoot of the fall of the Floating Island. The whole crew plus Jamie and 2D(stuart pot) was in shock after they got a report that the investigators couldn't prove that she would be alive, still they couldn't prove she would be dead some other place. While all this happen Noodle, Suzuki Gonkura, now shorten SG... And it's still Noodle. She was thinking what her next step would be...

**Chapter. 2 **

**2006, El Mañana**

SG took around her legs and started make a little fire. It has got evening and she hadn't seen anyone since she had landed.

"I wonder if they are looking for me" SG said for herself " Do they really don't care for me?"

SG thought, "No they can't" she finally concluded, " what should they do without me. I'm the guitarist, the only girl of gorillaz, they couldn't thinking of replacing me with anyone else"

SG let a tier from left eye fall all way down through her face. The ended on the hard dry

ground. She made up her own tent and fell asleep that night.

After sunrise she took the parachute and folded it together and took it under her arm and left the mountain where she had slept. Suddenly, while she walked, she heard a noise behind the corner of the mountain. SG began to light up, "Can it be them?" she thought for her self. She began run, following the noise she came just around the corner and she saw...


	3. Chapter 3

YES, it's right. This my own story and if you managed to get to this Chapter, with out getting bored then i'll like to say: "thanks for the support. This Chapter is better than the other one it have to be better written though.

Ahutor Note: Notice, that i always wrote a the song that gave me inspirations to the chapter.

**I recommend you hear the song when reading **

**Chapter. 3. "Lost and found"**

**2006, Every planet we reach is dead. **

**SG saw that the noise came from from 2D runing in circles. He looked very worried. **

**SG ran right to him, shouting out loud, " Hey, 2D I'm here. It's me, Noodle". 2D turned his head, trying to figure out who it was. But before he had a chance to notice, what the girl was shouting or who it was SG, roll him over. 2D fell down with SG over him, giving him a big hug. Finally 2D notice it was SG that had overruled him. He got really happy to see her. Stood again, 2D talked to SG, first time after the accident…**

" _**What! Where was you… ho… how did you escape the floating island"**_** 2D asked SG, **

"_I escaped by the parachute Murdoc gave me. Didn't he told you…"_ SG asked 2D, very surprised he asked, _how she escaped_?

Done with that.

hope you get it

it was planed got 30 chapter

it's very long.

I'll try to make next chapter fair long to Fanfiction


End file.
